


"Easy Kid"

by Cordetta



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cordetta/pseuds/Cordetta
Summary: Luke is sick. Han is there for him.





	

Luke wrenched his eyes open, an act that seemed to sap as much strength as lifting an X-Wing with the Force had taken merely two days before. Or possibly a week. Time moved in funny ways when you were unconscious as Luke knew better than he would have liked. His eyes squinted as he looked around him, spotting a brownish blur that sat near his bed. “Chewie?’ he tried to say and the blur chuckled at the strangled croak that left his lips.

“Keep trying kid.”

Luke inhaled sharply at the sound of Han’s voice; he was the last person Luke had expected to be watching over him during his sickness. The rush of air proved too stimulating however and any response Luke might have made was drowned out by a fit of hacking coughs that shook his body through the core.

“Easy kid,” said Han. “Don’t hurt yourself; you’ve had a rough couple of days.”

Luke sat up slowly and groaned at the flash of pain that marred his already bleary vision.

“Just stay there will you?”

“How long?” Luke rasped.

“Four,” said Han grimly. “You were running a nasty fever too, but that broke last night and you’re apparently in the clear.”

He gave Luke a half hearted grin. “They haven’t quarantined us so at least I haven’t had to stay in this blasted room the whole time. Do you always keep it so karking _hot_?”

Luke shrugged, his attention drawn to another more immediate problem; an irritation that had begun deep inside his nose and had grown more and more insistent as Han continued to talk.

Han noticed Luke’s change in expression at once.

“Kid?” he asked cautiously.

“It – _heh –_ tickles,” said Luke. He scrubbed desperately at his nose with a clenched fist, trying to stave off the itch.

Han rolled his eyes. “Quit the dramatics, you’ve got the flu and you’ll be sneezing a lot more by the time the suns go down.”

Luke clasped his nose in his hands, eyes tightly shut and breathing harshly. _HURHH-RASSHOOO!!_ The sneeze ripped out of his lungs, leaving Luke wheezing as he tried to catch his breath.

“Luke,” said Han. His voice suddenly sounded far away to Luke’s ears and he glanced up at Han only to find himself staring at an empty chair.

“Put me down.”

Luke flushed as he looked up at Han floating upside down with a scowl. “Sorry,” he said with a sniffle.

“Go back to sleep,” said Han. “I want to stay two feet on the ground if that’s fine with you.”

Luke nodded miserably, feeling his eyes droop as Han’s strong fingers brushed against his hair, before unconsciousness claimed him once more.


End file.
